justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Pac-Man
|artist = Toshio Kai (Dancing Bros.) |year = 1980 |difficulty = Easy |effort = Low |nogm = 2 (P1) 1 (P2/P3/P4) |dlc = April 17, 2019 (NOW) |dg = / / / |mode = Dance Crew |mc = 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = / / / |gc = / to / to / to |lc = Instrumental |pictos = 73 |dura = 2:33 |nowc = PacMan |audio = |choreo = Céline RotsenFile:PacMan ChoreoProof.png |perf = Jerky Jessy (P1) Tonbee Cattaruzza (P2) Cormier Claude (P3) Cain Kitsais (P4) |from = }}" " by Dancing Bros. is featured on , and . Appearance of the Dancers The dancers are all characters from . They all wear navy blue jumpsuits underneath. P1 P1 is . He is a male yellow sphere with 1/8 of the sphere cut out to represent a mouth. P2 P2 is , the red ghost. He is a male spheroid with an upside-down triangle pattern for the bottom of the costume. P3 P3 is , the pink ghost. She is a female spheroid with an upside-down triangle pattern for the bottom of the costume. P4 P4 is , the blue ghost. He is a male spheroid with an upside-down triangle pattern for the bottom of the costume. Pacman_coach_1.png|P1 Pacman_coach_2.png|P2 Pacman coach 3.png|P3 Pacman_coach_4.png|P4 Background The routine starts with a remake of the startup screen, which in addition to the Pac-Man logo in the middle and the credit to the developers of the game at the bottom left corner of the screen, features the coaches appearing from the right of the screen and appearing to run to the opposite side. When the song starts, the coaches then enlarge, and the logo and credit disappear, being replaced by fruits, which were originally in Pac-Man, such as watermelons and strawberries, at the sides of the screen. At the same time, the maze from Pac-Man, which features neon blue dividers and white pellets, slowly appears at the middle of the screen. The camera frequently zooms into various corners of the maze while the song progresses. Near the end of the routine, the maze flashes different colors to the beat of the song. The camera also zooms faster into more places of the maze. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves for P1 (both of which are the same) and 1 Gold Move for P2, P3, and P4 in this routine: Both Gold Moves (P1): Jump and throw your hands up. Gold Move 2 is done with your legs crossed. Gold Move (P4, P3, and P2): Same as P1’s Gold Move 1, except you do not jump as high. This is a Wave Gold Move that goes from P4 to P2. Pacman gm 1 p1.png|Gold Move 1 (P1) Pacman gm 1 p1.gif|Gold Move 1 (P1) in-game Pacman gm 1 p4.png|Gold Move (P4) Pacman gm 1 p3.png|Gold Move (P3) Pacman gm 1 p2.png|Gold Move (P2) Pacman gm 2 p1.png|Gold Move 2 (P1) Pacman gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 (P1) Gold Move (P2, P3, and P4) in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: ''Just Dance 2019'' *Crazy Costumes *Retro Vibes *Anyone Can Dance *Trios and Quartets * *All Songs K-R Trivia *'' '' is the sixth song in the series to be performed by Dancing Bros.. *'' '' is the fifth video game themed routine in the series. *In a promotional picture for Pac-Man, the thumbnail for the UK preview and the album coach, P3 is shown without legs.File:PacMan CoverArt 01 333744.jpg *This is the first Dance Crew in the series where one player has more Gold Moves than the rest. **Something similar has happened in a few Trios. *When was added to , it did not receive an announcement notification. *P3 is the third known case of a coach portrayed by a dancer of the opposite gender, being preceded by Drop the Mambo and The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody). *One of the scoring files is inappropriately named "pacman_badass".https://prnt.sc/ostqxm Gallery Game Files Pacman_cover_generic.png|''Pac-Man'' Pacman_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach Pacman_cover_albumbkg.png| album background Pacman_banner_bkg.png| menu banner pacman map bkg.png| map background Pacman cover 1024.png| cover PacMan_BC.jpg| cover PacMan 983.png|P1 s avatar PacMan 984.png|P2 s avatar PacMan 985.png|P3 s avatar PacMan 986.png|P4 s avatar Pacman pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Pacman jd2019 menu.png|''Pac-Man'' in the menu (8th-gen) Pacman jd2019 load.png| loading screen (8th-gen) Pacman jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (8th-gen) pacman jdnow menu.png|''Pac-Man'' in the menu pacman jdnow coachmenu.png| coach selection screen pacman jdnow score.png| scoring screen Promotional Images PacMan CoverArt 01 333744.jpg|Promotional picture featured on Ubisoft s website Just-Dance-2019-212441.jpg|Promotional gameplay Others pacman thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) pacman thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Videos Official Audio PacMan Original Theme Dancing Bros. - Pac-Man Teasers Pac Man - Gameplay Teaser (US) Pac Man - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Pac-Man - Just Dance 2019 Pac Man - Just Dance Now Extractions Just Dance 2019 Pac-Man NO GUI References Site Navigation es:Pac Man Category:Songs Category:1980s Category:Songs by Dancing Bros. Category:Dance Crews Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2019 Category:Covered Category:Instrumental Songs Category:Cutscenes Category:Removed from Kids Mode Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2019 Category:Cain Kitsais Category:Cormier Claude Category:Jerky Jessy Category:Tonbee Cattaruzza Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs by Steve Ouimette